This invention relates to a vacuum-type circuit interrupter rated for interrupting high currents, e.g., 35,000 amperes r.m.s. or higher, and, more particularly, to a vacuum-type circuit interrupter of such rating that has disc-shaped contacts of beryllium.
A vacuum interrupter with disc-shaped contacts of beryllium is able to interrupt exceptionally high currents. But beryllium that is suitable for such duty is quite expensive, and it is therefore important that the disc-shaped contacts be as small as possible in order to limit their cost to a reasonable value. For the same reasons, it is important that the beryllium blank from which each contact is machined be as small as possible.